Grzech
by Emo0Girl
Summary: Damien wykupił duszę Pipa, który zaczął sprowadzać na siebie wszystkie kłopoty.


„Hej, nazywam się Phillip, ludzie nazywają mnie Pip, bo mnie nienawidzą i zmartwychwstałem."

Drażniła mnie ta wyuczona formułka, sam przestałem w nią wierzyć choć była to prawda. Mieszkańcy South Parku nie pamiętają mojej śmierci, sam jej dobrze nie pamiętam, ale wiem, że była, niezbyt przyjemna ale zawsze jakaś. To był sen czy rzeczywistość? Śniło mi się, że jestem w niebie, zero zmartwień, zero bólu i brak dokuczających mi dzieciaków. Dlaczego więc tu jestem? Siedzę teraz w ławce udając, że słucham nauczyciela ględzącego coś o seksualności kilku osób w klasie i ich języku, który demonstrują głośnymi przekleństwami na przerwach. Z nudów rysowałem jakieś ludziki na kartce, dało się w nich rozróżnić kilka osób. Cartman szturchnął Wendy co wywołało kolejną falę wulgaryzmów Stana, dotyczących zaczepiania jego dziewczyny i dołączeniem do kłótni Kenny'ego.

-Wszyscy macie się zamknąć! - nauczyciel uderzył drewnianą linijką o biurko wywołując ciche westchnienie dziewczyn i nagłą ciszę wśród awanturników – Na miłość Boską ile wy macie lat?

-Panie Garrison. - zaczęła Bebe z udawaną niewinnością – To Eric zaczął.

Położyłem głowę na ławce, a dokładniej na swoim rysunku, na wszelki wypadek gdyby wysłano ich do dyrektorki, musieliby przejść obok mnie, a wolałbym nie słuchać na lunchu o moich rysunkach przypominających Damiena i ognia piekielnego. Mam do niego żal o wykupienie mojej duszy z nieba, abym mógł ukończyć szkołę. Według mnie udowadnia to tylko jak bardzo mnie nienawidzi ale on uważa to za niezwykły akt miłosierdzia. Byłem pierwszą osobą, która spakowała się i wyszła z klasy gdy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek. Dziś miała odbyć się bitwa między Craigiem i Kennym, a ja jakiś czas temu postanowiłem pakować się we wszystkie możliwe kłopoty. Przed drzwiami na boisko wziąłem szybki oddech i pchnąłem klamkę. Ktoś złapał mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnął wzdłuż korytarza. Otępiały przyglądałem się czarnym włosom, nierówno ścięte kosmyki zwijały się na karku, a spod nich wystawały lekko spiczaste uszy ozdobione rzędem kolczyków przypominających kolce. Zatrzymał się w końcu na pustym korytarzu, przejściu do strefy przedszkolaków, większość uczniów oglądała pewnie walkę między chłopakami lub siedziała w stołówce. Popchnął mnie na ścianę, uderzyłem głową o plakat promujący zdrowe odżywianie i patrzyłem prosto w oczy demona.

-Pip, co ty robisz? - spytał i uśmiechnął się wrednie – Wiesz czym kończą się twoje zachcianki i pakowanie w kłopoty.

-To tylko walka dwóch nastolatków. - prychnąłem lecz szybko się opamiętałem uświadamiając sobie komu chcę pyskować – To nie może mi zaszkodzić. Nie chcę być wyrzutkiem.

Milczał, to nie wróżyło nic dobrego, rozejrzałem się po okolicy szukając dogodnej drogi ucieczki.

-Wiesz czym kończą się walki z Kennym, dlatego chciałeś tam iść. - powiedział groźnie – Masz unikać takich sytuacji, rozumiesz?

Uderzył pięścią w ścianę niebezpiecznie blisko mojej głowy, przełknąłem głośno ślinę i zjechałem do pozycji siedzącej. Czułem jak cała zawartość żołądka podchodzi mi do gardła a serce próbuje wyrwać się z piersi, od środka rozsadzało mnie poczucie winy i strach. Rozległy się kroki ciężkich butów nastolatka, zostawił mnie samego, siedzącego na korytarzu. Nie mogłem się podnieść, dziwne uczucie ciągnęło mnie w dół, w objęcia Szatana, a może w jego ramiona? Często powtarzał, że zrodzony został z ognia piekielnego z siódmego kręgu, ciekawe czy jest tak ciepły. Poklepałem się po czerwonym policzku.

Patrzyłem jak karetka z Craigiem, Kennym i jakimś przypadkowym dzieciakiem odjeżdża sprzed szkoły. Dlaczego? Zamiast tego biednego bruneta to mogłem być ja, może to zwróciłoby w końcu jego uwagę na błąd, który popełnił wobec mnie. Narzuciłem torbę na ramię i wyszedłem z terenu szkoły, zrywając się tym samym z ostatnich lekcji. Nie boje się kary, nie mam opiekunów, którzy martwiliby się o mnie i płacili za moje ucieczki. Pragnąłem teraz odrobiny prywatności, którą mógł mi zapewnić gmach kościoła. Tam nikt, prócz Jezusa, nie mógł czytać mi w myślach. Przechodząc przez miasto miałem wrażenie czyjejś obecności, doskonale wiem czyjej. Obserwował mnie zawsze gdy znikałem z jego pola widzenia. Wie także gdzie idę, nic z tym nie zrobi, nie może. Zostało mi odrobinę wolnej woli. Zamknąłem za sobą ciężkie drewniane drzwi i odetchnąłem.

-Znowu tu jesteś? - napotkałem pytający wzrok brązowych oczu świętego – Nie powinieneś być teraz w szkole?

-Powinienem. - mruknąłem – Nie chcę tam być, w ogóle nie powinno mnie tu być.

-Chyba nie wracamy do tematu śmierci? - spytał, choć sądząc po jego postawie zapraszał mnie do zwierzenia się z problemów – Wiem, że to nie jest łatwe. Umarłem już wiele razy.

-Ty nie masz wyboru, jesteś synem Bożym, twoim zadaniem jest umierać za nasze grzechy. - powiedziałem spokojnie – Ale ja chcę umrzeć tak na dobre bez obawy, że Damien ściągnie mnie na Ziemię.

Spojrzał na krzyż i usiadł w ławce klepiąc otwartą dłonią miejsce obok siebie.

-Zawsze jak uciekasz przed Jego synem. - wskazał wymownie w podłogę – Poruszasz temat antychrysta.

Westchnąłem i poprawiając blond grzywkę usiadłem obok Jezusa, torbę rzuciłem pod siedzenia.

-Sam nie wiem, chciałbym aby zwrócił na mnie uwagę i nie tylko wtedy gdy grozi mi niebezpieczeństwo, znaczy... – ucichłem szukając odpowiednich słów – Dlaczego on to w ogóle zrobił?

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, patrzyłem wyczekująco na Chrystusa, który wciąż przyglądał się ołtarzowi i temu co za nim było. Zniecierpliwiony zacząłem kopać w siedzenie przede mną, wyrwało go to z letargu.

-Może inaczej nie potrafi? - uśmiechnął się – Widzisz w nim to co złe? Czy nie chcesz dojrzeć tego co w nim dobre?

-Nie wiem. - wydusiłem z siebie po namyśle.

Poklepał mnie po ramieniu i wstał ruszając wzdłuż ław.

-Mogę ci dać komunię jeśli to cię pocieszy. - zaśmiał się cicho.

-Nie dzięki, ostatnim razem bardzo go to rozzłościło. - podniosłem się ze swojego miejsca i pomachałem do mężczyzny, choć mnie nie widział – Lepiej już pójdę, dzięki za rozmowę.

Zrobię to, nikt mnie nie powstrzyma, nawet Damien. Im dłużej patrzyłem na opakowanie tabletek zwiększało się moje niepowodzenie, każda sekunda zwłoki groziła złością antychrysta i moim tchórzostwem. Planowałem to powoli nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń. Moja paranoja dotycząca piekła pogłębiała depresję, która rosła z każdym dniem odkąd obudziłem się w swoim starym pokoju obok niego. Wierząc, że to coś pomoże, rozsypałem sól przy oknie i drzwiach, na wszelki wypadek nawet obok szafy i kratce wentylacyjnej. Może powinienem zrobić krąg z soli wokół siebie? ZROBIĘ TO! Nie wrócę do nieba, nie po tak ciężkim grzechu, ale będę martwy i będę mógł przez wieczność być przyjacielem demona, dla którego mogę wskoczyć nawet do lawy. Wysypałem zawartość opakowania, po tabletkach nasennych, nie wiem co jest w środku, dostałem to od Kenny'ego, na dłoń i bez namysłu wepchnąłem do ust popijając starym piwem, które znalazłem w piwnicy. Położyłem się na podłodze czekając na efekt. Spać, tak bardzo chce mi się spać. Ziewnąłem przeciągle i przymknąłem oczy. Poczułem mocne szarpnięcie w okolicy klatki piersiowej, słyszałem krzyk i swoje imię, nie wołał „Pip". Do moich uszu dobiegł coraz wyraźniejszy „Phillip", otworzyłem leniwie oczy by spojrzeć w czerwone tęczówki chłopaka.

-Damien? - zamrugałem próbując oddalić na chwilę zmęczenie – Jak?

Nie mogłem wydusić z siebie nic więcej, wszystko mnie bolało, jedyne o czym teraz marzyłem to zaśnięcie w ramionach nastolatka.

-Phillip, nie rób mi tego! - krzyczał – Nie umrzesz.

-Ja chcę umrzeć. - szepnąłem znów zamykając oczy – Dołącz do mnie.

Poczułem delikatny napór jego warg na moje.

-Będę czekał.

Nie sądziłem, że to trwa tak długo. Ile można czekać na osąd? Zacząłem się niecierpliwić, kilka demonów krążyło wokół nas dźgając przypadkowych potępieńców i śmiejąc się z ich płaczu. Siedziałem cicho w kącie ciemnego pomieszczenia i przyglądałem się temu wszystkiemu z rozbawieniem. Jeden ze sługusów Szatana spojrzał na mnie i otworzył oczy z niedowierzaniem.

-Kogo my tu mamy? - spytał podnosząc rozżarzony pręt na wysokość moich oczu – Kochaś panicza.

Uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze szerzej i wstałem wytrzepując ubranie z popiołu.

-Macie straszne luki w biurokracji, jestem nieodwołalnym grzesznikiem. - prychnąłem – Popełniłem samobójstwo i moja dusza jest w posiadaniu diabła. Co ja tu jeszcze robię?

-Bo ja tak kazałem. - Damien wyszedł z ciemności, wszystkie nieszczęsne dusze pokłoniły się, pręt, który wymierzony był we mnie, z łoskotem opadł na kamienną posadzkę, a demon został przyciśnięty do ściany, wymachiwał kopytkami krztusząc się i przeklinając między łapczywymi oddechami.

Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się czy również nie paść na kolana przed swym nowym władcą. Nie zdążyłem zareagować gdy również zostałem przyciśnięty do chropowatej skały, nie magią lecz gorącym ciałem chłopaka.

-Chciałem odebrać cię osobiście. - powiedział uwodzicielsko i nie pozwalając mi nic powiedzieć zamknął nasze usta w pocałunku.


End file.
